


In Some Other Life

by dont_rainonmyparade



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, after alcohol let's be honest, sentimental Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_rainonmyparade/pseuds/dont_rainonmyparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even James Bond has a sentimental streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Some Other Life

**Author's Note:**

> For the MI-6 Cafe Challenge. Some of you might recognise these imagined AUs, props and brownie points if you do, props and brownie points if you don't. Is there more to this? Idk...

In some other life, our lives are simpler. Granted, it only occurred to me after the fourth vodka martini that evening on the flight back from Malaysia, but it’s true. In another life, perhaps, I don’t enjoy our conversations, and so I don’t bring back broken equipment in an effort to make you treat me as if my actions do actually matter in the scheme of things–much the way you matter to me.

In some other simpler life, you’re a poet, more fragile than a Grecian urn, and so much in love. There, I’m your best friend, so jealous that I become cruel in my protectiveness.

In another, I find you at university, in a sea of students. You raise that small hand of yours – I’d know it anywhere – and I ask you about your love life. You flush, and in that life, it’s a blush I’ve never seen before.

In some other life, we fall in love. But the law is not with us, and you flee to the countryside, committing our love story to paper in the form of music and so many letters. You couldn’t have known, but in that life, there was never anyone else for me.

In another, we protect each other in the trenches of the Great War. I hardly know you there; you think of me as your commanding officer. Is it simpler, in lives where we are strangers? It seems so, but is it really?

In the end, this life is the one where you’re here with me, now. And it’s you, here, now, that I know will be the reason I stop dreaming of what might have been. I still wonder, though–will this be the life we both survive? Will this be the life I finally share with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, let's chat about these two! emsdispatch.tumblr.com


End file.
